freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilac's Treehouse
'''Lilac's Treehouse '''is the home of Team Lilac, located deep within the forests of Dragon Valley. Appearance Lilac's Treehouse is a light-brown, 2-story building with a blue roof built into a large tree. It has 2 balconies and a ladder with a red lantern next to it. There is a bench located to the right of the tree, and beyond that, a small creek with a rope bridge. Treehouse Features The Treehouse appears to have two rooms, each with the following features: History Pre-Freedom Planet Not much is known about how or when the Treehouse was built, although it was presumably built by Lilac and Carol. After leaving the Red Scarves, the Girls needed a place to live, so they decided to built a Treehouse. But due to their past affiliations with the Scarves, they were never given a chance to earn money legally. so they resorted to thievery by stealing from the rich as a means of survival. With the materials bought from the money they've "obtained", along with fair share of carpentry knowledge, Lilac and Carol successfully built the Treehouse. But to avoid the Red Scarves and the authorities, the Girls built it deep in the forests of Dragon Valley. Freedom Planet Theft of the Kingdom Stone The Treehouse is first seen after Lilac and Carol rescues Torque from Serpentine. There, he tells the Girls that there is a plot to steal the Kingdom Stone, despite Lilac doubting it to be possible and Carol stating that only she could steal it (she wishes). Torque then tells them that Mayor Zao has already sent his Soldiers to the Ancient Temple. With that, Lilac and Carol offer to head over there, since Carol has a Motorcycle and Lilac being a Dragon, which are super fast. So while Torque searches for his missing stuff lost in the crash, Lilac and Carol races to the Ancient Temple. They had little success however, as the Kingdom Stone was stolen by Spade, and Lilac befriends Milla, an orphan Hound Puppy who saved Carol from a cave-in, and had been following her with a desire to meet a Dragon. Movie Night After the events at the Temple, Lilac invites Milla to live with her and Carol in their Treehouse, seeing that she was alone in the woods. Lilac also invites Torque, whom she asks if he wanted to hang out, but he said he was gonna try to fix his gadgets inside his tent (and to also hide his true identity). While hanging out, Lilac thought there would be plenty to do, especially now that Milla is around, but boredom soon struck Carol, so Lilac suggested they watch a movie and so they did. As they watched the movie, Carol, with a mouth full of chips, asked Lilac why Torque didn't want to hang out with them, she told her he had some work to do. Carol replied that he was scared of getting cooties, then the girls shared a laugh and continued watching the movie until it was time for bed. Torque's True Identity Later that night, while she slept, Lilac dreamt of what Spade said to her earlier that day, about her being an uncaring traitor. Suddenly, a freaked out Carol dashes into the bedroom and wakes her up from a dead sleep, telling her that Torque was really an alien. Lilac, who was barely awake, thought Carol had a bad dream and tries to go back to sleep, but Carol insisted she gets up and sees Torque as an alien. Annoyed, Lilac slipped her shoes on and followed Carol to Torque's tent and see that she was right about him being an alien. His cover blown, Torque confesses his true identity as a Spectrum Chaser and explains to the Girls about his mission to prevent Lord Brevon from plunging the Three Kingdoms (Shang Tu, Shang Mu & Shuigang) into a civil war, so he could steal the Kingdom Stone to power his Dreadnought and escape Avalice to continue his galactic conquest. Torque swore to his dying captain that he'll do whatever it takes to keep the Kingdom Stone from falling into Brevon's hands, even if it means he has to destroy it. Learning of this, Lilac, Carol and an eavesdropping Milla immediately offer to help Torque, with Carol calling them "Team Lilac" (much to Lilac's somewhat dismay). Torque was uncomfortable with getting them involved in an intergalactic conflict, but as the only remaining Chaser left, he accepts their help, swearing them into secrecy regarding their mission, to avoid the whole world thinking they're crazy. Afterwards, the girls go back to bed to get well rested for tomorrow. To Adventure! The next morning, Lilac gets a phone call from General Gong, who asked for her help in recovering the Kingdom Stone from Mayor Zao, so she went to wake up Carol, who was still asleep, but was woken up by Milla, whose playful puppy bark scared her right off the bed. After preparations were complete, the girls and Torque set off to save Avalice from Lord Brevon. Later on Zao's Airship, after a run in with Prince Dail and his Sky Battalion, Lilac notices Milla missing her parents, whom she's been away from for a really long time. So, in an attempt to cheer up her young Hound friend, Lilac compliments her survival skills, stating that she couldn't survive a day without her Treehouse, but to no avail. But then Lilac had an idea, that when the conflict with Brevon was over, she and Milla would have a girl's night out, just the two of them doing stuff like trying on dresses or pigging out on a whole plate of sushi. Milla thought of Lilac's request as a playdate, but she liked the idea. Good-Bye, Torque The Treehouse wasn't seen or mentioned again until the end of the game, where Torque was preparing to leave Avalice after Brevon's defeat, and the Girls and General Gong were there to see him off. He thanks them for helping him defeat Brevon and his army, giving them his sincere gratitude on behalf of the Coalition of Planets, earning him a group hug from the girls. After saying their goodbyes, Torque hops into his rocket, while the Girls and Gong go up to the Treehouse's balcony. They look at Torque's rocket as it blasts off into sky, shining with the Kingdom Stone's new form: a Crystalline Vortex. Trivia * Through memory editing, one can explore the Treehouse area (with the exception of the bedroom). Lilac's Treehouse and other areas were originally meant to be "HUBs" where the Player could walk around in between Stages and interact with NPCs. However, this feature was cut from the final game, but is confirmed for the upcoming sequel, Freedom Planet 2. * The character on the Bedroom Poster, "NINJA HURK", appears to resembles the "Incredible Hulk" from "Marvel Comics". ** Interestingly, a beta poster exists which actually displays a different name. Gallery Fp-Treehouse-Day.png|Lilac & Carol outside the Treehouse at daytime. Fp-Treehouse-Night.png|Lilac & Milla outside the Treehouse at nighttime. Torque's Tent (night).png|Torque's tent near the Treehouse at nighttime. LilacsTreehouseMainRoom.jpg|Lilac, Carol & Milla watching a movie in the living room. LilacsTreehouseBedroom.jpg|Lilac & Milla waking up Carol in the Bedroom. Mohawk Mutation.png|An early version of the Ninja Hurk poster, translated to "Mohawk Mutation". Category:Locations